


A Dangerous Collection

by AngelSelene



Series: Stars that Have People Names [3]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Not Gundam Wing: Frozen Teardrop Compliant, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:07:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26640385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelSelene/pseuds/AngelSelene
Summary: It was one of those rare assignments where everything wentright. All Duo wants to do is get home and jump his partner's bones.Can be read entirely as a standalone one-shot.
Relationships: Duo Maxwell/Heero Yuy
Series: Stars that Have People Names [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704880
Comments: 30
Kudos: 59





	A Dangerous Collection

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Nikita Gill's "A Dangerous Collection"
> 
> You are a dangerous collection  
>  of all my favorite things.
> 
> An old soul,   
>  A heart of gold,  
>  and hands that make my body sing.

Duo shoved Heero into the elevator for once. They didn’t usually take the elevator—paranoiacs’r’us, _for real_ —but Duo’s need had been banked for hours—the bleed over of an assignment having gone _perfectly_ , where he and Heero had been in mere extensions of one another—and he was _done_ waiting. He hit their floor number, then pressed Heero into the corner of the elevator to kiss him until they couldn’t breathe.

He felt Heero smile against his lips as he hands settled on Duo’s waist.

“Impatient?” Heero teased in the moment Duo pulled back, the words murmured against Duo’s mouth, taunting.

Duo shoved at Heero’s Preventers jacket with one hand while the other began working at his tie.

“You,” he began, then paused to press another kiss to Heero’s mouth. “Are so.” Nope, couldn’t do it. He needed another kiss, as if not touching Heero, being as close as he could possibly be, was impossible. “Fucking hot,” he finished.

Heero’s chuckle rumbled deep in his chest, vibrating where their mouths came together. Before Duo could begin to climb him right there, the elevator dinged as it arrived at their floor. Duo grabbed Heero’s tie and began to use it to try to tow his lover along. It didn’t work for long before Heero closed the space between them and picked Duo up like he weighed nothing. The surprising move startled a laugh out of Duo, and he wrapped his legs around Heero’s waist, feeling how hard Heero was against himself, and _fuck yes_ , that was _exactly_ what he wanted.

Though Heero was walking, Duo began to place open-mouthed kisses on Heero’s neck, pulling his collar out of the way to trace from where the big muscle ran from the hollow of the neck up to behind Heero’s ear. That spot was always super sensitive, and sure enough, it got a soft inhale, and Duo found his back shoved up against a door, Heero rolling his hips against his.

Duo’s head banged against the door as he threw it back, and one of Heero’s hands fisted in the base of his braid to take command of Duo’s head, leaning down to claim his mouth, the other gripping Duo’s thigh tightly enough that Duo would almost certainly have bruises later. Unwilling to let have Heero have exclusive control, Duo buried one of his own hands in Heero’s thick hair, the other gripping the rock Heero called his shoulder like his life depended on it, licking up into Heero’s mouth, consuming as much as he was consumed.

He wasn’t sure how far they would have gone when they were interrupted by a creaking door. The foreign sound made them break and pay attention to their surroundings.

Mrs. Janssen, their neighbor across the hall, stood watching them shamelessly. Heero groaned and buried his face in Duo’s collar, while Duo laughed, managing to unwrap his legs from around Heero to stand.

“Hi, Mrs. Janssen,” Duo said. “Sorry—”

“Oh, don’t apologize, boys,” she told him with a sly grin that probably got her out of a lot of trouble when she was younger. “Please, don’t hold back on my account.”

Heero’s shoulders hunched even further, while Duo laughed again. “Don’t tease,” Duo told her. “You know how ’Ro is.”

“If he’s so shy, he shouldn’t be ravaging you where anyone can see,” she said primly, but amusement danced in her eyes.

Apparently done being the butt of the joke, Heero bent, placed his shoulder under Duo’s ribs, and lifted him with ease, digging their key out with his other hand as he held Duo in place. Duo braced himself against Heero’s back to lift his head up, and grin unrepentantly at her.

Mrs. Janssen gave him a sexy purr. “Go have fun, boys,” she said, then may a clawing motion to Duo, complete with a _raow_ , making Duo laugh again. He gave her a quick wave before he was carried inside and spun around as Heero turned to shut the door firmly and lock it.

“That was rude,” Duo informed, barely keeping the laughter out of his voice.

Heero hauled him off his shoulder and pressed him hard against the closed door, closing the distance to claim Duo’s mouth again as his hands went to work on Duo’s belt. In return, Duo shoved Heero’s jacket all the way off his shoulders, forcing him to stop getting into Duo’s pants to shake it off. That was okay because it let Duo get the tie off too, shrug out of his own jacket, and he started in on the buttons of Heero’s shirt. On one hand, Heero looked great in the official gear. On the other hand, he looked even better _out_ of it.

He startled when Heero simply ripped his shirt open, buttons flying everywhere. Then his thigh pressed between Duo’s giving him the perfect place to rub up against, and Duo sighed. “Fuck, you know what that does to me,” he complained as Heero leaned forward to nibble at the edge of his collar, right over the scar from being shot. One hand slipped up the back of Duo’s shirt, the other slipped behind Duo to remove the gun he usually kept at the small of his back—despite regulations—and set it on the table they kept next to the front door. When his hand returned, it dove into the back of Duo’s pants to cup his ass. His mouth moved from Duo’s collar to suck at the top of his Adam’s apple, and Duo nearly melted.

“Fuck, ’Ro,” he groaned, practically riding Heero’s thigh. “Need you.”

“Do you?” Heero stopped long enough to ask before licking a trail from where he’d kissed until he could get his teeth around one of Duo’s earrings and tug on it at the same time the hand on his back and moved around to flick at a nipple.

” _Fuck!_ ” Duo gasped. Everywhere Heero’s hands touched felt like it had been wired to a pleasure center. The hand in the back of Duo’s pants began to tease over Duo’s entrance, which only wound him up more. He sighed again, hitching his hips, trying to get _more_ , not caring much of the direction it came from. “Please, ’Ro,” he whined.

“Please?” Heero murmured into his ear, sending a full-body shudder through Duo, then he dropped to his knees, yanking Duo’s pants and underwear halfway down his thighs as he knelt before Duo. Duo didn’t have time to mourn the loss of Heero’s touch before Heero took him in his mouth, swallowing him down to the root.

 _Fuck_ , Heero was fucking good at that. Duo buried a hand in the dense thickness of Heero’s hair, spreading his thighs as much as he could—which wasn’t much under the circumstances. He sank into the feeling of Heero’s mouth on him, the warmth, wetness, _pressure_. His mind blanked of everything other than his cock and Heero’s mouth until one of Heero’s fingers pressed into him, finding his prostate unerringly. It wrenched a desperate, needy sound from deep in Duo’s chest, and he nearly came on the spot, but Heero’s other hand pressed just hard enough on his base to keep that from happening.

Duo groaned, unsure whether or not he wanted to cum or be fucked, mind muddled with sensation and need. Without the ability to really open his legs, Heero’s finger felt larger than usual. When he added a second—a distant part of Duo’s brain realized he must have gotten lube from somewhere—the feeling intensified and decided it for him.

“Need you,” he begged, cupping Heero’s jaw, as he pulled off to take a full breath. He looked down at Heero through lidded, desperate eyes, and Heero watched him through his own thick eyelashes. “Please,” he added.

Heero stood in a fluid motion that was arousing just to watch, and he didn’t remove his fingers. The change in his position and leverage made Duo tilt his hips forward, chasing Heero’s hand. “Please,” he repeated, needing nothing but to feel Heero inside him, to become a single creature with a heart that beat in two chests.

The fingers vanished, and to not have Heero touching him was _anguish_. It thankfully only lasted a few moments before Heero’s hands were on his hips, turning him to face the door, which was awkward with the pants still trapped around his thighs, but he followed the direction willingly.

One of Heero’s hands stayed on his hip, and the other fumbled in the drawer of the side table.

“Bare,” Duo told him.

Heero hesitated. It wasn’t like they had any real _need_ to use condoms since they were monogamous and both clean. They usually used them mostly for the sake of cleanup, and Heero _really_ did not like having to clean cum out of himself on the occasions he bottomed. But sometimes, like now, Duo _wanted it_. He wanted the intense intimacy of having Heero inside them, no barrier between them, keeping some part of Heero within him.

Glancing over his shoulder, over his braid, he said, “Please.”

Heat flared in Heero’s eyes, and he used the rest of the lube packet that must have been in his pocket— _always fucking prepared—_ to slick himself up. Then he stepped forward, his cock a warm pressure against Duo’s entrance.

Duo didn’t want him to take it easy. He shifted back until Heero sunk into him. It was tighter and more intense like this, but it was delicious, _exactly_ what he wanted. Heero wrapped an arm around Duo’s waist and gave a hard thrust until he was buried to the hilt.

“ _Yes_!” Duo gasped feeling something like victory as Heero’s weight came to rest against the entire length of his body. He clawed uselessly at the door, and Heero’s free hand rose to lace their fingers. He could feel the beat of Heero’s heart through his skin, resonating like it was his own as Heero waited for him to adjust. It took longer than usual, but Duo relished being entirely entwined with Heero.

One person. One heart. Two bodies.

Finally Duo’s body relaxed—even _longer than usual_ wasn’t very long, but Heero rarely began to take him in earnest until it did—and the first roll of Heero’s hips had Duo throwing his head back, resting on Heero’s shoulder, his other hand found Heero’s around his waist, and twining those fingers as well.

Then Heero began a slow, aching rhythm that Duo swore was meant to drive him out of his mind. Long smooth stroke out until Duo would whine and clutch at him, ended by deep, powerful thrusts back in, wringing gasps and sighs.

Heero kept up that smooth pattern until Duo was a writhing collection of pure sensation and need, slicked with sweat, legs trembling, cock throbbing in time with their heartbeat.

“Please,” had become his mantra, broken only by sounds of need. He didn’t even notice when Heero's thrusts began to speed up, but one moment, he was dangling over the precipice in a cage, the fall tantalizingly close but not within his grasp, the next he was held only by a bare tether. “ _Heero_ ,” he cried, needing the fall, reaching for it.

“Come with me,” Heero gasped into his ear, breath heavy and teasing. That throaty request paired with a particularly vicious thrust against his prostate threw Duo into the freefall of orgasm.

He didn’t black out, exactly, but by the time he was aware again, he was curled up in Heero’s lap. They were seated on the floor next to the front door, assorted clothing scattered everywhere, his pants still half around his thighs. Duo curled into Heero more tightly as the chill of cooling sweat made him shiver. Heero rubbed his shoulder.

His throat was parched, a sure sign he’d been begging a _lot_. That was okay. It wasn’t enough to make him give up Heero’s warmth, at least not yet.

“Are you okay?” Heero asked softly, his own voice gravely and hoarse.

“That’s a word for it,” Duo told him, though he winced at his own croakiness. That was liable to get Heero into motion, and Duo wanted at least a few more minutes like this.

Sure enough. “We should—”

“Stay,” Duo said, putting his hand on Heero’s chest, looking up and meeting his eyes. “Just for a little longer.”

Heero sighed but put his hand over Duo’s. “Just for a little bit,” he said.

Duo rested his head against Heero’s shoulder, moving until he could pick up the whoosh and thud of his heart, feel how his own beat in time with it. He was about to drift off when Heero shifted his weight.

“C’mon,” Heero said. “We’re both going to regret it if we fall asleep here.”

Groaning—and not the fun kind—Duo let Heero wrangle them to their feet. “Why do you have to be _reasonable_?” he complained.

Heero helped him pull his pants up and tucking him in since Duo’s limbs still seemed to find cooperation optional. Getting the overcooked spaghetti-legs was so much fun, it was hard to be irritated about. He wrapped his arm around Duo’s waist to lumber their way to the kitchen.

“Water first. Then we can go to bed,” Heero said, setting Duo in a chair while he pulled out a couple of glasses and filled them.

Once Duo took his first sip, his body felt the need to inform him of _exactly_ how thirsty he actually was, and he pretty much inhaled the rest of the glass. When he was done, he saw Heero watching him with a softness in his eyes that he had for Duo and Duo alone.

That look made Duo blush when almost nothing else could.

“More water?” Heero asked.

“Please.”

Heero passed him his own glass then took Duo’s empty one to refill and drink himself.

Duo ran a hand through his hair, realizing how bedraggled his braid must be. It was a minor miracle it was still intact at all, as Heero tended to break his hair ties and unravel it whenever he had an excuse to. “Do I even want to know how loud I was?” he asked.

Heero didn’t laugh, but his eyes sparked with rare amusement, which was often worse.

“That loud?” Duo asked, more amused than embarrassed. Shame was not something Duo had an overabundance of, a fact of which Wufei had complained loudly and often. 

“Let’s just say that if Mrs. Janssen decided to stay in the hall, she probably got quite the performance.”

He ran his hands over his face, then chuckled. “Well, I don’t think that’s the first performance we’ve given her. It probably won’t be the last.”

A grin quirked Heero’s lips, and he agreed, “Probably not.”

Duo finished off the second glass, then sighed, reaching up to shift the chain of his cross around, replacing the clasp at the back of his neck. He saw Heero’s eyes follow his hands until then shift to Duo’s collar. “Think I should get a tattoo over it?” he asked.

Heero blinked at him. “Over what?”

“The gunshot scar?” Duo said, brushing his fingers over the notched collarbone where he’d been shot before he and Heero were partnered. Heero’s teeth always seemed to find and worry that scar.

He wasn’t surprised to see Heero glare at it. “I should have put him in the hospital,” he growled.

“It’s been two years,” Duo pointed out reasonably. Sabre hadn’t been the only partner Duo had gone through to land him in the hospital, but he was arguably the most _at fault_ for it. Since Sabre had not only _also_ ended up in the hospital but had his Preventers career ended by that assignment, Duo didn’t hold a grudge. _Heero_ still got grumpy whenever he noticed the scar, which was often. “I was thinking of getting something across my collar anyway,” he said, trying to redirect Heero’s attention. “Any ideas?”

Surprise flickered across Heero’s face since Duo hadn’t exactly _asked_ for Heero’s input on any of his other tattoos. He may have floated his ideas by Heero to make sure he didn’t do anything that made Heero genuinely uncomfortable, but he didn’t really solicit ideas from him either.

“You’re better off asking Dorothy,” Heero finally admitted.

Duo laughed because he wasn’t wrong. “Yeah, but Dot’ll suggest something like Saint Sebastian with fifty arrows stabbed through him or something, or whatever the Sistine Chapel has. Thanks, no thanks.”

“Do you have anything in mind?” Heero asked, then took a long draw of his own refilled water.

“Not really,” Duo admitted, shrugging. “I’ve got the wings and the dragon and the phoenix. It seems to cover most of my bases.” He glanced up at Heero through his eyelashes. “You like them all.”

“I do,” Heero agreed. “They suit you. But I like seeing you too.”

“Not that it’s your decision,” Duo teased.

Heero inclined his head, then finished off his water.

Duo sighed. “We should probably clean—” He was cut off when Heero stepped in, lifted his chin, and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. Duo blinked at him. “Up?” he finished stupidly.

“Tomorrow,” Heero said, tucking some stray strands behind Duo’s ear.

“Okay, who are you, and what have you done with my Heero?”

Heero kissed him again, still tender, but this time, he brushed the seam of Duo’s mouth with his tongue, teasing, tantalizing. Who the fuck had taught him to do that?

Oh. Right.

“It can wait till tomorrow,” Heero repeated.

Duo stood, reaching out to rest a hand on Heero’s nape, leaning up to give Heero a taste of his own medicine. When the broke, the blue of Heero’s eyes had already been compressed into a thin ring, pupils nearly overtaking them. “Take me to bed,” he murmured against Heero’s lips.

He didn’t have to ask twice.

**Author's Note:**

> For everyone who has been itching for 1x2 in Stand Without Flinching, hopefully this can appease the craving a little.


End file.
